


Stay

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is loosely based off of Sam Smith's "Stay With Me." </p><p>Harry thought that Niall might want to just have a one-night stand, to "get it out of his system" And Niall told himself a million times over that he's okay with a one-nighter or with a booty call, but he knew deep down that he never would be. Niall was a relationship-type of guy, he had a relationship, a marriage. But it was gone...</p><p>And then there was Liam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall walked through the door to his flat and stared at the empty living room. Everything was just as he left it 4 months ago. The blanket over the sofa, the throw pillows neatly arranged on either side of the couch cushions. The pictures hung on the wall and on top of the mantle; relics from his old life. Niall ran his fingers over the dusty images and smiled softly at the image of them, the image of _him_.

Niall fell hard for the dark-haired man, with the enchanting hazel eyes. They had a whirlwind of a romance. They fell crazy in love with one another, but sometimes love isn't enough because if it were, Zayn would still be with Niall.

After Zayn passed away, Niall did the thing he did best; work and so he went on tour playing guitar for a hot new British band. He wanted to be anywhere, but home surrounded with the ghost of his beautiful life with Zayn. Niall had just come back home to London from touring Europe and the last thing he wanted to do was to sit around his flat all alone. He set his bags down and went to the pub down the street to find comfort at the bottom of a cold pint.

It was hard for Niall to date after Zayn died; none of the men were Zayn, not even Harry the beautiful, curly-haired owner of the bar down the road. Harry had recently lost his sister and understood what Niall was going through and the two became close friends. Maybe they kissed every now and then and Harry was always willing to hold the small blond and let him sleep in his arms. Niall still needs love, believes in love and knows that love will find him again.

Harry thought that Niall might want to just have a one-night stand, to "get it out of his system" And Niall told himself a million times over that he's okay with a one-nighter or with a booty call, but he knew deep down that he never would be. Niall was a relationship-type of guy, he had a relationship, a marriage. But it was gone. Zayn was gone.

\--  
Liam sat at the bar with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He sighs as he loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button of his tuxedo shirt, the jacket neatly folded over the back of the barstool. The brunette taps his fingers against the wooden surface, checks his watch and glances at the door. Liam props his head up by his elbows, resting on the bar, and pops his head up when he hears a sweet Irish accent.

What a beautiful voice he thinks to himself, so light, but there was a hint of sadness behind every word he spoke. Liam understood sadness, he had just come back from his sister's wedding and weddings always depress him; they remind him that he's alone, the thought that no one will ever love him, that all people see when they look at Liam is his perfect body, his luscious lips, his puppy dog eyes that crinkle when he smiles and his large member nestled between his thick, muscular thighs. But really, it's easier just to remain closed off.

Liam checked his watch again, Louis should've been here by now and tonight he needed Louis, needed his best friend to make him laugh and keep him from drinking so much, that he ends up taking a man home because when people look at Liam, that what they want; they want to take him home, they don't want to know him, they want to fuck him.

"Hey Harry? Who's that man over there?" "Oh, that's our blondie bea-- I mean, Niall." Harry says while fixing Liam another glass of bourbon. "Yeah, he's.." "Stunning." Liam looks down at his drink and slowly takes a sip. "Yes. He is." Harry puts a hand on Liam's "Li, you've been coming to my bar for awhile now, yeah and I've seen you leave this place with...well, quite a number of different men. If you're going to go for Niall, please don't hurt him." Harry says looking directly into Liam's eyes as if to say, "Or I will kick your ass." Liam offers a small smile. "I don't know that anyone could or would want to hurt such a beautiful man, Harry." Harry just smiles and nods. "I know. I know." before walking away to help another customer.

If Liam is being truly honest, he'll tell you that he's naturally flirty, but that doesn't mean he's always down for a fuck. And at this point, Liam doesn't even know why he does it anymore, why he lets men (and a few women here and there) take and take and take from him, when he has so much love to give. What did it matter, it's not like he's ever felt that real connection with anyone since his last boyfriend years ago, but he was just using Liam for his connections in the music industry. Liam thought it was love, but he only saw what he wanted to see. Liam doesn't want to admit it, but he yearns to be loved.

Liam glances over at the blond who looks so innocent sitting there drinking his beer talking to Harry. A small smile creeped across Liam's lips as he watched the way the blond moved, the way he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, the way he slowly wiped a drop of beer off his lips with the back of his hand, letting his index finger trail down the corner of his mouth, the sight of which made Liam lick his lips.

Niall felt soft eyes upon him, eyeing him up and down and that's when he saw the beautiful brunette sitting at the bar. "Hey, Harry? Who is that man you were talking to? I...I think he's looking at me." Harry pushed his curls away from his face and said "That's Liam. He's a recent regular. I think he's a big time music producer, but I should warn you that he's a bit of a player. But he is quite a puppy." Harry says gauging Niall's interest in the brunette and sighs. "Go talk to him, babe; Liam is clearly drooling over you." Harry smiles at the blond and runs his fingertips down his cheek. "Be careful, yeah? Love you, Ni!" "Love you too, Haz."

Niall takes downs the rest of his pint and reckons he's had just the right amount of alcohol to have the courage to sit down and talk to Liam. Niall wipes his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans and takes a seat at the bar next to the brunette. "I tried to think of a cool opening line to say to you, but I'm not one for lines. I'm Niall and yes, I'd like another pint." Niall's cheeky grin on his face that only makes Liam's smile bigger, not a fake smile a real smile, the kind that's starts from his lips and somehow makes its way to his light brown eyes. And it feels good, yes Liam feels wonderful being able to smile like that. "'M Liam. It's nice to meet you Niall."

Liam and Niall spend the rest of the night talking about anything and everything: their mutual love for football, music from the 70s and 90s. They talked about their jobs and it was nice to talk to someone in the music industry who understood the pressure and the demands.

Liam was so focused on Niall, that he didn't even notice Louis walk into the bar. Harry and Louis watched half in amazement at the pair laughing while (loudly) singing the lyrics to "I want it that way" by the backstreet boys. "What do you make of this, Lou?" Harry says "I've never seen him like this, Haz. I'm just as shocked as you are."

They two men talked until Harry had to kick them out. "I had a really nice time with you tonight, Liam... And... I... Umm I don't really want the night to end." Niall flashes Liam his big blue eyes and a small smile and moves in closer to the brunette. Liam looks down at Niall's face and he doesn't know who initiates it, but their lips are suddenly pressed up against one another's and it's sweet and it's sensual and it tastes a little bit like bourbon and a lot like beer. It feels like hands intertwined. Like kisses in the backseat of a cab. Like fumbling for keys and trying to turn on the light without breaking the kiss. Like clothes scattered across the floor. Like hopping on one foot trying to get that darn sock off because who makes love with their socks on. Like hands exploring soft skin. Like the feeling of skin on skin soft and rough in places with patches of hair and scratchy stubble rubbing against Niall's cheek.

And it's kiss after kiss after kiss. It's arousal, it's blood flow. It's lust and desire and a craving for one another they've never felt with anyone else before. It's satisfying an urge and they've built each other up so high and Niall is needy and Liam wants to give him everything, his all... he wants to give this man everything he has because that's the kind of man Liam is; a giver.

And Liam has to push back his emotions and forget that right now it feels good. Right now it feels like the beginning of something wonderful. Right now it feels like the smile from the little blond underneath him is the smile of a man who is so in love with Liam, it hurts.... But its not; he's not because it's just an illusion.

And right now Liam wants to pretend that this beautiful man is his boyfriend, even if only for the night and in the morning he can go back to being Liam...whoever that is anymore. In the morning the blond will be gone and Liam will go back to his job as a successful music producer.

Niall can pretend that the man above him is his husband and that they're making love. He wants to tell the man he met at the bar to whisper "I love you" to him, to tell him, "I'll never let you go, Niall. I'm all yours always and forever. My heart is yours, my love is yours. You make me weak and you make me strong and I have been thinking about your touch, your kiss, your eyes all day" because right now, that's all that Niall wants to hear. He wants Liam to lie to him, if only for tonight.

Liam slowly pushes himself deeper inside of Niall as he places a large hand on the blond's cheek. He's looking down into Niall's eyes and it feels like he's searching for something, looking for something inside of his eyes. And Niall is looking back up into Liam's eyes and at that second, that instant, they are one. It's a flash, it's quick, a blink of the eye, but it's there. It's the spark.

"Hold me closer, Liam." Liam obliged pulling the small blond in, feeling the smooth, pale flesh firmly pressed up against his well-defined chest and it feels _good_ , it feels oh so good to be this close. Niall let's out a low moan from the bottom of his throat. He hasn't been touched like this in so long because he was too afraid to let go and experience pleasure again. To open himself up to the possibility of intimacy with another man, but he's here and he's present and Liam is holding him, and he feels so fucking good inside of Niall. They're moving slow, and it's sweet really and it's passionate and Liam's kisses are warm and his touch is soft and smooth and he makes Niall feel like the most beautiful person in the world. And they don't take their eyes off of one another. They don't stop whispering sweet nothings to one another. "Does that feel good, Niall? Tell me just how you want me. Tell me how much you want me. Tell me that the moment you saw me, you hoped you'd feel my lips on yours....you hoped that you'd feel me moving, slowly inside of you, bringing you so much pleasure." Liam whispers.

"Oh God Liam, yes, yes. You're making me feel so good, you're so deep inside me. I  just...Oh God Liam, I'm going to come." "Come for me Niall. look at me, I want to see your eyes as I make you come." Niall feels himself completely let go and he's laser focused on Liam's beautiful eyes, and Liam hits his high, but they don't stop gazing into each others eyes and Niall knew that everything that Liam said was true. Niall wanted Liam the moment he saw him. He hoped he'd feel his lips and wanted to feel Liam bring him so much pleasure. Liam leans down and places a kiss on Niall's forehead, his nose, his cheeks and his lips, causing the blond to sigh happily. They lay back on the bed and Niall nuzzles into Liam's neck, and right now that's exactly what Liam wants; he wants to feel that intimacy and closeness.

Niall excuses himself and goest into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair and came back into the bedroom in just his boxers. Niall gets dressed and collects his things, as he looks over at the brunette who sat motionless at the edge of the bed, starring out of the window. Liam thought to himself, _I don't want Niall to leave and never see him again, but these things never go to plan, do they? I have to at least try._

Niall walks over to the brunette and sits next to him on the bed. "I don't know how these types of things go. I..I dunno what I'm doing. Do I leave my number? Do I see you again?" Niall turns to face Liam, but Liam is too deep in his own thoughts, thoughts of Niall, of wanting to keep him in his bed and spend the night, of holding him, of actually falling in love with him, because he could see it. "Right." Niall says pausing to take in Liam's scent one last time. He kisses the brunette's cheek, which causes a small sigh to escape Liam's lips, but as he turns to leave, he feels a strong hand grip his wrist, gently pulling him in. Liam gently pulls Niall into him.

"Wait. Stay, Niall. Pretend that you love me and let me hold you like that's my only job. Let me hold you as if it were the only way I can get to sleep is with you in my arms. That's what they say it's like, right? What they say love is, in all the movies." "Well." Niall ponders sitting back down next to Liam and putting his hand on his. "The love of my life was shot and killed on the force two years ago, but just because he's gone doesn't mean *I* won't love again." Rubbing Liam's hand in his.

Liam gave Niall a weak smile. "I..I guess I don't see a point in opening up to someone, but you're a stranger....I mean, I just met you and you don't know me, but..." "Yeah.... I know, you're going to say, 'but it feels like we know each other' and yes, it does. But I don't do these types of things, Liam. I'm not sure what to do next. I'm sorry. I think I just get too emotional and I'd end up wanting more than what you want. I'm sure this was just... I mean, it was just what I needed. I..." Niall says running his fingers through his messy-sex hair.

"The world sees me as some sort of player, that I will go to bed with just anyone, but deep down, I know that these one-night stands never work. What I really need is love because I'm just a man, not some playboy who fucks everything that moves." Liam turns to look at Niall in the soft light from the lamp. "I want to stop pretending to be that player when I'm not that guy." Niall searches Liam's big puppy dog eyes and he knows, he knows that underneath it all, is a man who is bursting at the seams with love.

Liam runs his fingertips down Niall's soft cheek, causing the blond to slowly close his eyes and part his lips. "Me too." Niall breathes out, opening his eyes to look at Liam. "Hi, I'm Niall. It's really nice to meet you." Liam smiles. "I'm Liam, the pleasure is all mine, and...well I was wondering, would you like to go out with me some time? I'd really like to take you out and get to know you." Niall squeezes Liam's hand in his and smiles. "I'd really like that Liam." before kissing his lips. "Pick me up tomorrow night at 7 at Harry's bar, yeah?" "I'd love that. Niall." "Oh, and Liam?" The blond stands up and scribbles something on a receipt. He walks towards the door and places the receipt on the dresser.  "Don't be late." Niall leaves with a huge grin on his face.

And after ten years of marriage, (and counting) Liam still cherishes the framed note Niall left him that night, "The love of your life may be just a phone call away... 476-8978  XO Niall." that sits next to their wedding photo and a family portrait with their two twin girls.

 


	2. Hap-pi-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay" was originally a one-shot, but my buddies over at wattpad wanted more. :) enjoy part 2!

Niall sighed as he walked through the door of their London home. Niall has spent the better part of the day at the studio wrangling one of their top clients, Perrie Edwards, or to the twins "Aunty Perrie," (damn if she wasn't incredible at taking care of kids) was in a particularly feisty mood.

It wasn't just Perrie that made today a long day of work, two of his best producers were out sick with the flu, leaving Niall to handle a packed schedule. Thank goodness Louis was able to help out. Niall thought to himself, even if he was reluctant to leave a pregnant Harry at home. God that man has changed since his bachelor days. Niall was overjoyed when Louis and Harry started dating, even more excited when Harry and Niall were pregnant at the same time... with twins. It's been quite an interesting ride since meeting Harry and really meeting Liam wouldn't have happened if he hadn't met the curly haired man.

After Niall left that night, Liam looked at the note that the blond had left on his nightstand and smiled. Part of Liam thought that it would say something like, "call me if you wanna fuck," but it didn't, it said, "The love of your life may be just a phone call away... 476-8978 XO Niall." And he was. Liam immediately called the blond and the rest is just history.

All Niall wanted to do was get into a nice hot bath with his handsome husband, have the biggest glass of wine he could find and let Liam show him how much he missed him.

"Natalie? Rose? Are you home?" No answer. Niall sighed. _Great. The rare occasion when I have the house to myself and my husband isn't here to enjoy it with me._ Niall thought to himself.

Their twin teenage daughters were probably out with Harry and Louis's twin sons and Niall swears his baby girls will get married to those boys one day. That last thought made Niall grit his teeth; they were growing up so fast and he dreaded that thought, hoping his little babies didn't inherit his or their father's raging hormones.

Niall set his bag down and sifted through the mail, stopping at a letter addressed to him in Liam's handwriting. Niall's smile grew wide. It had been a long time since Liam had sent him a letter. Leaving each other notes and writing letters sort of became their thing after Niall had left Liam the infamous "receipt note" they have framed on their mantle.

Liam would write beautiful letters on cream-colored note cards, sheet music, post-it notes, the tag for the dry cleaning, anything really, just to let Niall know that he was thinking about him; that he was always thinking about him. Niall sat down on the comfy recliner he refused to part with when they got married, and opened the cream and silver envelope.

Niall,

Hey. Hi. It's Liam, your husband. You remember me, right? I know I've been traveling entirely too much lately and it's been hard on you and the twins, but I want you to know that I never stop thinking about Natalie or Rosie when I'm away, but the one person I think about the most is you.

Being away from my family pains me, and I'm not quite sure if you know this, but I have a picture of us, of our little family in a frame and I take it with me wherever I go. I take it to whatever studio I'm at. I keep it on the bedside table in my hotel, basically, I'm never without you or the girls.

The picture I like most of all is of you in the hospital. You're laying in bed, having just given birth to our beautiful twins and the look on your face is so perfect; so beautiful. You are looking at our babies, knowing that you will love them forever.

I remember what you said to me, you said, "We brought life into the world, Li, we made these two little girls and now we're a real family and this is one of those moments where the idea of a god and angels doesn't seem far-fetched because when I look into their little faces, it feels like what it would be like to see the true face of God." I told you that you brought them into the world because you are the strongest man I know. Your kindness knows no bounds and I would be lost without you.

Niall smiles remembering the night they made the twins. They had been trying to get pregnant for three months and Niall tried to spice it up. But his body was ready to get pregnant and that meant they had a small window to get pregnant.

Liam had just arrived home from his trip to Australia to find Niall in the tub with candles all around him. And everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Liam stubbed his toe while taking his clothes off, which hit a candle and set his shirt of fire. They both panicked and threw it on the tub.  Niall was covered in bubbles and Liam was half dressed with part of his shirt burnt off and all they could do is laugh.

Niall helped Liam out of his clothes and they both stepped into the shower (after cleaning up the mess) and Liam rinsed the bubbles off of Niall slowly stroking the smooth skin underneath his fingertips. Niall slowly washed Liam's hair and they were soapy and the warm water is flowed down their bodies. Lips kissed, tongues twirled and it was all very romantic until the hot water ran out, causing soap to fall into Liam's eyes.

Niall shrieked from the cold and Liam yelled and eventually they are both laughed. Liam wrapped a huge, soft towel around Niall and they got into bed. Liam pulled Niall in close and they tangled and twisted up against each other and a peck on the lips turned into slow, languid love making. 9 months later the twins were born.

Okay, maybe that's silly, but I'm sentimental and I love my family; they make me genuinely happy. It's a happiness I didn't know I could find or that I was allowed to have.

I remember when we first met at Harry's bar and I remember the person I was, the person you were. I remember our first date after that night. I remember being nervous, which made no sense because we made love the night before. I remember talking and laughing during dinner and the staff had to kick us out, we just didn't want the night to end.

I craved love and you were scared to open yourself up to a new love after Zayn had passed away. We learned, laughed, and fell hard for one another and that was beautiful. I didn't have that desperate need to be in love because I was in love, I am in love! 

I remember the first time I said that I loved you. You were standing in my kitchen cooking for me for the first time. You were lecturing me about the contents of my fridge. "Liam, soy sauce, ketchup, an onion and expired milk is not food!" You huffed and turned around, noticing that I was starring at you, laughing as the words fell right out of my mouth. And you moved towards me and held my face in your hands, kissing me and in that single kiss, you said everything that needed to be said.

I remember asking you to marry me. I was so nervous and the little black velvet box was like a weight in my pocket. I don't know if you know this, but I visited Zayn's grave and maybe it sounds ridiculous, but I wanted his permission and we're both not necessarily religious people, but it seemed... right. I asked Zayn to send me a sign that it was okay to marry the love his life. I waited for a sign and as I was about to leave, a crow sat on top of his headstone, looked right at me and nodded. And maybe that sounds crazy, but I felt at peace afterwards.

Niall put his fingers to his lips and wiped a tear. Zayn would have really liked Liam. And somewhere inside of Niall, he knew that Zayn approved of his choice of a husband.

I hate it when people say "love at first sight" because it's too easy to say that. And love is complicated at times, sad at times, but when you give yourself over to it's beauty and majesty, you may just find something so worthy of all you happiness, your joy, your pain and even your sorrow.

When I think of happiness, all I think about is you. It's not just a feeling of happiness, it's joy.

hap·pi·ness  
ˈhapēnəs/  
(noun)  
the state of being happy.

"It didn't take Liam a long time to realize that the blond he met that night at the bar was his happiness, and he promises to show him why he makes him so happy, every day for the rest of their lives."

So I've made a list made up of all of the things in life that bring me the happiest.

Happiness Is:

1\. Your blue eyes that are like a cloudless, perfect summer sky.

2\. Your laugh that is as ridiculous as it is infectious, as musical as it is beautiful.

3\. The way your hair looks in the morning, matted up against your forehead.

4\. The feeling of your small body in my arms when I hold you.

5\. Your soft delicate skin that begs to be touched, kissed, licked and stroked.

6\. The way you look after we've made love.

7\. Your voice in the morning -- raspy, yet soft.

8\. The way you dance in the kitchen when you make breakfast.

9\. The way you look at me when you wake up.

10\. Knowing that after 20 years, I'm still as crazy about you as I was when we first met.

But right now, happiness is knowing that any moment now, you'll walk into our bedroom, turn on the light and...

Niall twisted in his chair to see if anyone was behind him. He stood up and carefully walked up the stairs, hearing a door close. "Li?" No answer. "Liam this isn't funny." Niall says slowly walking up the stairs. "Liiiiiiii is this some kind of joke?"  Niall walks into their bedroom, and notices that the lights won't go on. Just as he's about to look for a flashlight, he sees a flicker of light from a candle and then another and another as he follows a trail of candles that lead him to Liam.

"Liam! Baby!" Niall pounces on his husband and kisses his face all over. Liam laughs and presses Niall close to his body. "Hi baby." Liam breathes out. "I couldn't stay away from you any longer,  I cancelled my meetings for the rest of the weekend and will be doing less travel from now on."

Niall wraps his arms tightly around Liam's neck and kisses him. "You do know you're about to have the greatest sex of your life right now, don't you Liam?" Liam looks down at Niall's baby blue eyes and the light from the candles are shining brightly inside of them. "Nothing would make me happier..."


	3. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 in the "stay" series of one-shots.

"Let's have some fun, baby." Niall whispers slipping his wedding band off of his finger. Liam raises his brows and gets into character."I had to see you after my trip. I can't get you out of my head, Niall." Liam looks down at Niall and puts his hands on the smaller man's cheeks and up into his hair. And there's so much lust and love in his eyes. He leans down and kisses his husband so deeply. Niall breaks the kiss "No Liam, we can't we shouldn't! What about your husband? Won't he suspect?"

"I don't care, Niall, I need you. I need to be inside you." Liam puts a hand on Niall's cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. Niall gulps and melts into Liam's kiss. "I don't want him, Niall, I want you, I've always wanted you, since the moment we met. I fell in love with you, the moment we touched. You kissed me and I was yours and the first time we made love, it was so intense, I've never felt anything like it." Liam says gazing into Niall's big, bright blue eyes.

"You know just how to make me feel soooo good, Niall...so much better than that nagging husband of mine." (Niall stays in character, but makes a mental note to point out that Liam can be a bit of a nag and make fun of him for it.)

"No, Liam, you shouldn't be here! We can't keep doing this! I'm not a consolation prize!" Niall huffs and turns away. Liam pulls Niall in close and whispers in his ear, "I should have married you, Niall, not him." Liam kisses right underneath the blond's earlobe, knowing that the feeling of his warm breath on Niall's skin is enough to drive his husband crazy. "You know I never wanted to marry him, but I had to marry Tom; my parents made me. I have spent too many years in a loveless marriage."

Niall quickly pulls off Liam's suit jacket and starts to unbutton his dress shirt. Liam looks down and smiles at his husband. "You look tired Ni, are you sure you.. Mmmm" in between kisses Niall says, "Liam I have waited to get my hands on you for weeks; now get those pants off and stop ruining the role play!!" "Yes Master" Liam smirks as he loosens his belt, pulls his pants and underwear off in one swift motion and stands before his husband completely naked.

Niall sighs. He still gets excited looking at Liam's flawless, sexy body even after 20 years together. Liam's body is still as toned and fit as it was at 24. (save for the 9 months when Niall was pregnant with the twins. Liam was so nervous and excited to become a dad that he started eating for two.)

"You are so sexy. I can't wait to put my hands, lips, tongue all over your body." Liam moves closer to Niall and runs his hands down his face "You're overdressed." Niall tries to fight off Liam's hands as he begins to undress him. "Liam we can't. We nearly got caug-- Ohhh" Niall moans as he feels Liam's hand cupping his erection, making it harder for Niall to think, making Niall's knees weak. "I can't resist you Liam. I... Need you now!" Liam tosses his little blond on to their bed and rubs his hand over Niall's cock, gently stroking up and down. "Does that hard cock need some attention?" Niall's eyes are shut tight as he moans out the word "yessss." Liam giggles, leans over kisses Niall with a gentle tug on his lower lip with his teeth and moves down to Niall's enormous erection. Liam kisses all along the shaft with his lips and grabs Niall's wrists and pins them together above the boy's head. Liam blows on the kiss-soaked skin and feels Niall squirm.

"Ah-ah-ahhh baby, don't move...just let me take care of you." Liam says. Niall slowly bucks his hips in an attempt to encourage Liam to put his mouth over his length and suck him completely dry... but that's not what Liam wants; Liam wants to explore every inch of Niall's supple body.

Liam runs a fingertip up and down Niall's shaft and whispers, "Tell me, what would you do to have me suck your cock?" "Annnnythinnnng." Niall whimpers and it's the only word he can use to describe how he feels right now; he's Liam's for the taking. "I'm yours to play with uhhhh p..pleeaasse?" Niall whimpers. Liam slowly nods his yes, in approval. Yes, Niall is his. Liam smirks, "Oh sweet boy, you know I'm the one who's going to give you the pleasure you so desperately crave." Liam is well pleased with himself and takes all of Niall's thick cock deep in his mouth, sucking him off expertly. His velvety tongue lapping up and down and around, swirling and bringing Niall to the edge, to the very edge of orgasm.

Liam pulls his mouth off of Niall's cock leaving a slick trail of saliva dangling off of his cock. Liam licks his lips and drags his cock up to Niall's lips. He circles the tip around his mouth "Is this what you want? to take me in your sweet mouth, baby? Make me want to fuck your sweet hole and give you the pleasure you've craved since the moment I barged in?" Niall moans and licks his lips before he obediently sucks Liam's cock. "Oh sweet baby, you suck me off so good, so, so good."

Liam's fingers run through Niall's locks as he lets out soft groans that turn into loud, guttural moans while Niall works his full lips up and over and down, down, down the length of his cock, and Niall loves it when Liam talks dirty to him. Liam throws his head back, loving the way Niall works his tongue and lips around his cock. Liam runs his hands down Niall's face and looks down at the beautiful boy who's big blue eyes are locked on his.

Liam pulls his cock out of Niall's mouth and grabs a condom. "I'm going to fuck you beautiful boy. Get on your hands and knees for me, just like that." Niall obeys without question and props himself up on his hands and knees, spreading his legs slightly, exposing his tight little hole. "You know I'm so much tighter than your silly little husband, Liam. You know how good it's going to feel to just let go and fuck your frustrations out...ohhh." Niall feels Liam tease his hole with the very tip of his cock and it's slow and it's erotic and all Niall wants is to feel Liam's length all the way deep inside of him.

Liam looks down at Niall's firm, curvy ass and without a warning, lifts Niall up. "I'm going to fuck you right up against the wall." and Niall has a huge grin on his face as he let's his husband slide right up inside of him and it feels perfect, it feels amazing. And Liam is so deep inside of Niall and he's got him pressed right up against the wall, holding him their. His cock is like an anchor, pinning him up against the wall and it's sweet and it's gentle and it's rough all at the same time. Niall's arms are wrapped around his husband's neck and Liam just keeps going and going and relentlessly hits that spot over and over again. There's sweat glistening all over their bodies and they're eyes never leave one another's, even when Liam presses the blond back down onto their bed.

"Oh Liam! Oh god Liam..." Niall's toes are curling and they are both on the very edge of a delicious orgasm when... "Dad!!! Oh god! MY EYES!!" Natalie averts her gaze just as Rose walks in "Dad... And papa!!!" "Uncle Niall?? Uncle Liam!!?" The Tomlinson twins say in unison. And Niall freaks out and Liam falls off the bed and both me are s rambling to cover themselves up. "Kids!! What the hell! Knock next time!!!" The two sets of twins run down the hall laughing.

Niall let's out a big laugh and helps Liam back into bed. "Oh Liam. I love you so much. I'm so glad you're home." Liam slips Niall's ring back onto the blond's finger and kisses it. "Do you think we just traumatized our kids AND Louis and Harry's kids forever?" Niall lays his head on his husband's shoulder. "Well... we used a condom! That's good parenting, right?" Liam scratches his head and gives Niall a look that says, _please laugh that crazy laugh that I love so much because it sounds like a choir of angels to me._ Niall laughs and practically falls over and Liam remembers why he's so crazy in love with his little blond, even after all these years.

Liam pulls Niall close to him and whispers, "I love you so much, Niall. I missed you. Let go take a shower and finish where we left off..." he says with a wink. "I thought you'd never ask!" Niall laughs, hops off the bed and practically drags his amazing husband into the shower. "Wait....should we check on the kids?" Liam says, "Eh. They'll be fine." Niall giggles.

... Never leave horny teenagers unsupervised because if they had checked up on the two sets of twins, they would have seen Natalie and Freddie making out and Rose and James making an absolute mess out of the kitchen in an attempt to make Liam "welcome home brownies." (Rose and James were obviously the two sensible twins.) But none of it mattered, because life is messy sometimes, silly sometimes, romantic, sexy, sad, painful, heartbreaking, but so, so worth it. And when you find that person, the person that brings you a kind of happiness that permeates throughout your entire body, your mind, your heart, and your soul, push all of those worries, fears and anxieties away and stay for awhile...stay for the long haul and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. It took me a long time to update and I don't know how I feel about this one shot, but I hope you like it! PLEASE COMMENT. I really thrive off of comments and it helps inspire me to write more stories. :)


End file.
